Wholehearted Caretaker Jacky
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Jacky came from the union of a woman named Vale and a man named Elias with a powerful magic spell in hopes of keeping a lovely man named Xylan out of depression and into a life of joy. Had Jacky return to the kingdom safely, she would have become the top guard to the growing royal child. Once again, she would have become a freedom fighter and a caretaker but only for a short time, as it is learned from her diary pages and notes that she aspired and trained to become a bounty hunter and assassin in order to protect that ones she cared about. She most likely would have become an excellent bounty hunter. The logic in her notes were that she wasn't as good a fighter as her husband, so sticking to the shadows and disposing what would be a threat from there would be a better idea than to fight head-on. Even if she had to fight, she said that her endurance would have allowed her to succeed anyways, the only failure being to not being inconspicuous. She would have learned the art of killing from stories of two killers who fought a tree warrior and a relatable priest. Appearance Jacky is portrayed as a lovely woman, who could also change in a handsome man if she ever wanted to, and vice-versa. She did this to disguise herself and please her husband only if he requested it. Her attire differs greatly from her past forms, with her wielding twin double-barreled sniper rifles and her set of bladed boomerangs. Her clothing would have changed from a mysterious hero to a gruesome vigilante, with her cloak being replaced with one of her husband's hoodies, and having a face mask to cover half of her face, (mouth, nose) and hair, two very distinguished parts of her. Her body is now coated in some light armor, with her chest, arms and legs being covered but not entirely. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Creation's Allegiance 40% to all parameters, Spark heals HP and increases BB gauge, Boosts HC Drop Rate, and chance to reduce all damage to 1. Extra Skill: Call to Duty Def boost relative to max HP, Def boost relative to remaining HP, Rec boost relative to how low HP is, and probable chance to mitigate damage by 25% Brave Burst: Skillful Compliance 13 combo attack, boosts defense, boosts BB gauge each turn, negates status ailments for 3 turns, increases BB gauge when attacked and mitigates damage by 50% * Boosts defense by 100%, gives 10BC each turn and increases BB gauge by 8BC when attacked Super Brave Burst: Order Revitalization 2 combo powerful attack, Boosts defense, Greatly lowers damage taken, Removes status ailments, Grants HoT for 2 turns, increases HC drop rate, and refills BB Gauge * Boosts defense by 100%, mitigates damage by 50%, restores 25% of Max HP each turn, increases HC drop rate by 50% and fill BB Gauge to Max Ultimate Brave Burst: Benevolent Protection Boosts defense,enormously lowers damage taken, heals and grants HoT for 3 turns, removes and negates status ailments, fills BB Gauge over time and increases BB gauge when attacked * Boosts defense by 200%, mitigates damage by 75%, restores HP, restores 50% of health for 3 turns, gives 20 BC each turn, and gives 16 BC when attacked Enhancements: Parameter Increase: N/A Parameter Boost: N/A Spark: N/A Critical: N/A Ailment Infliction: N/A BB Gauge: N/A HP Recovery: N/A Damage Reduction: N/A Ailment Resistance: N/A Drop: N/A Special: N/A Quotes Summon Quote: I wonder how our world changed after our disappearance. You know what, it probably changed for the better. Fusion Quote: My mission is to protect and serve. This will help immensely. Evolution Quote: I will hunt down and destroy those who wish my creators and my love's destruction. My endurance will help me through it all. Evolution Evolves From: Caring Creation Jacky *Evolution Materials: Mecha Thunder God, Miracle Totem, Thunder Totem, Thunder Pot, Thunder Bulb, Thunder Idol, Thunder Spirit, Thunder Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel Evolves Into: N/A Category:CustomUnits Category:Genderless